Blondes Attract
by Blood Red Hoodie
Summary: When two girls start to talk about the famous Lucy Heartfilia.. a drabble.. well it was actually my dream.. hope u like it, R&R, ne? .


**ok, this was my dream last night. no KILL ME! aahhhh! ok, I'll update 'Queen of Hearts' TOMORO. I PROMISE! :3 R&R, ne? this story has two of my Ocs! XDD short drabble...**

* * *

It was a perfect day. And as usual, two girls would sit on the roof of Magnolia High, eating their lunches. One was a brunette named Lilya Jefferson and one was a red-haired named Alexa, which was the little sister of Erza Scarlet. Both were wearing Magnolia High's uniform.

"Hey.. Alex? Have you ever heard of the book titled 'Blondes Attract'?" Lilya asked, chewing on her sandwich.

"It's not called a best-seller for nothing, ya know? And it's like, my favourite book!" Alexa replied, waving her arms about to express her point. 'Blondes Attract was a very good book, as most critics had said. It was written by a very popular author; Lucy Heartfilia.

"Okay, okay, yeesh! I just wanted to ask.. Anyways, did you watch the interview Lucy Heartfilia had with Levy McGarden?" Lilya asked, taking out another sandwich. Levy McGarden was a well-known talk show. And she is also Lucy Heartfilia's best friend.

"WHAT?! oh gosh.. I knew I shouldn't have slept early yesterday!" Alexa sighed in disappointment. Lilya giggled at her friend's antics. Alexa was the complete opposite of her older sister. And the only thing that could identify them as sisters was their hair and eyes.

"I'll tell you 'bout it. Nothing to worry about." Lilya said, making Alexa squeal in happiness.

* * *

~flashback~

_"Lilya, dear.. switch the T.V. on so we can watch the Levy McGarden show." Lilya's mother told her. Lilya nodded and walked over to the television. When she switched it on, she saw that the show was already half-way through._

**_bold: their interview.._**

**_"So, Lucy, tell us about the real meaning behind your current best-seller, 'Blondes Attract'." Levy asked, smiling at the blonde. The book was about two blondes, very different from each other, who began to love each other from heartbreak. You see, the first blonde was in love with a person with pink hair. But he loved another, and the second blonde was in love with a white-head who was in love with a raven-haired male._**

**_"Well, as you all had probably guessed, the story is my life. I am the main character, you could say." Lucy was indeed pretty, she had shoulder length blonde hair and beautiful hazel eyes. She was also a talented woman at the age of twenty-four._**

**_"So I see.. Well, is it true that you are dating the popular actor, Sting Eucliffe?" Levy's eyes sparkled in a mischievous way. Sting Eucliffe was the best actor, and everyone knew there was chemistry between the two. Lucy gulped before inhaling deeply._**

**_"Yes, yes I am." Those four words had a different impact on everyone; her male fans cried, Sting's female fans turned green with envy, and their supporters squealed. Levy was practically screaming. The screen was suddenly full of the couple embracing, kissing and talking. But that was unknown to Lucy._**

**_"So.. is it true that he inspired you to write the following in your book; 'Do you know how painful it is.. for me to see you fight and cry for me, even when we both know that my time here is very little?' So.. is it?" Levy asked after she calmed down-which required her whole crew._**

**_"Um.. yes." Lucy blushed furiously at this point._**

**_"Well, there you have it, folks! Tune in next time to see Sting Eucliffe tell us the story of Lucy and his's love!" Levy and Lucy both gave the audience a big smile, before the show ended._**

**_~end~_**

"So.. that's pretty much it." Lilya said, sighing at the now fangirl-ish Alexa. She squealed like a gazilion times, as Lilya had put it. What Alexa didn't know was that Lilya was related to Sting, and that she had taken lots of pictures of the couple. How Alexa would kill to see those pictures. Lilya chuckled silently.

_I think I'll crash Sting-san's place again.. I could take more pictures! Hehe.. _with that final thought, Lilya and Alexa packed their lunches and went back to their classes.

* * *

ok... i think it was horrible! It was just my dream... so, tell me what u think of it! XDD


End file.
